Long Time No See (Fairy Tail Fanfic)
by Asuka1920
Summary: Kira Blake is a member of Fairy Tail who went on an S class mission. 10 years later the Master receives a letter asking for his help. The Master, along with team Natsu go to help. The only problem there seems to be is that no one from Fairy Tail but the Master remembers her. Why is that?
1. Character Bio

**Character Bio**

Look at these to see what they both look like. Go to deviantart . com at find my user name sakura1920, they will be the last deviations I did.

art/Fairy-Tail-OC-Kira-Blake-568541871

art/Fairy-Tail-Exceed-Tigra-566925830

 **Personal Information**

 **Name** : Kira Blake

 **Sex** : Female

 **Birthday** : December 15, X766

 **Age** : 25 (7 year skip)

 **Guild Mark Color:** Ocean blue

 **Guild Mark Location:** Right forearm

 **Physical Appearance** : Waist length pinkish orange, light purple eyes, scar on shoulder, leg and stomach, feminine body, average height

 **Accessories** : light purple tank top, blue jean shorts, black boots, black fingerless gloves, blue dragon lacrima necklace, rappings on right wrist, red fading to white sleeveless waterfall jacket, black arm band

 **Personality** : Will get angry if provoked, sweet/caring,

 **Likes** : Reading, Training, key lime pie (not like Erza)

 **Dislikes** : Leaving Tigra, those who hurt her friends, being alone, dark mages,

 **History/Bio:** Became an S class wizard at 13. At 16 the magic council sent her on an important mission that took about 10 years to complete. Her and Erza are cousins, yet they don't know it. More will be revealed later.

Timeline

X766 Born

X775 Joins Fairy Tail

X779 Becomes S Class

X782 Left for S Class Mission

X784 S Class Trial

X791 Missing Fairy Tail Members Return, Returns after The Grand Magic Games

 **Magic and Combat Information**

 **Magic Name:** Crystal Dragon Slayer (2nd Generation)

 **Magic Type** : Caster Magic

 **Magic Techniques** : Crystal Dragon Roar, Crystal Dragon Sword, Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Cataclysm, Crystal Dragon Wall, Crystal Dragon Shield, Crystal Dragon Bullets, Crystal Dragon Wings, Crystal Dragon Twin Blades, Crystal Dragon Glacier, Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Rage, Crystal Dragon Secret Art: Crystal Dragon Form, Crystal Dragon Dome

 **Strengths** : Ice Magic and Crystal's (Consumes) and fighting strategies

 **Weaknesses** : Fire Magic, friends

 **Guild:** Fairy Tail

 **Weapons:** None

 **Mage Rank:** S Class

 **Power levels** : (Distribute 40)

Physical Attack Power: 5/10

Magical Attack Power: 8/10

Defensive Power: 5/10

Speed: 7/10

Agility: 8/10

Intelligence: 7/10

 **Exceed**

 **Name:** Tigra  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Eye Color:** Blue  
 **Fur Color:** Orange  
 **Fur Markings:** Black markings like a tiger  
 **Other:** blue guild mark on back  
 **Fur Type:** Slim  
 **Eye Type:** Cool/Sassy  
 **Tail Type:** Long  
 **Expression:** Happy/Sweet  
 **Item Being carried:** None  
 **Likes:** Panther Lily, strawberries,  
 **Dislikes:** Leaving Kira, dark mages  
 **Personality:** Nice, caring, strong, will get angry if provoked (inner tiger surfaces)  
 **History:** Was in a very bad predicament and almost dies, Kira saved her life and took her in.  
 **Guild:** Fairy Tail  
 **Other:** Has a battle mode like Pantherlily


	2. Chapter 1

**I daydreamed this while at my job, so I decided to write a fanfiction on what I daydreamed.**

 **Chapter 1**

~ Kira's P.O.V ~

"Tigra... you need to get this letter... to the guild master of Fairy Tail... it is extremely important... that he receives this," I explained tiredly.

"What about you?" Tigra asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me and go!" I yelled.

I watched as she flew away, my last hope. Please make it in time, I thought.

"Is the little dragon slayer tired after our fight?"

I turned around so fast I thought I got whiplash and came face to face with my enemy. Who might I add I have been observing for the past couple of years. Why you might ask, it's because I was given the job to figure out what he and his dark guild are planning. You would not believe what I found out. The information I have must be shared with my guild master. That is the main reason I sent my best friend, who is an exceed to my guild to get reinforcements.

"As if, I don't get tired so easily," I said.

"Well then, I suggest you get up so I can continue to pummel that pretty face of yours," he said cracking his knuckles.

~ Tigra's P.O.V ~

I flew threw the air, going over my max magical power, in hopes that I reach the Fairy Tail guild in time. Without noticing I started crying. I didn't want to leave Kira to fight alone.

"I'll get there in time... I won't let you down Kira" I said.

\- Time Skip -

I reached Magnolia in a matter of 30 minutes. I was getting so tired I thought I would fall out of the sky at any moment. I'm almost there, just a bit more, I thought In the distance I saw the Fairy Tail guild and I flew threw the open door's crashing to the floor. It took me a few seconds to recompose myself and right after I yelled, "I have an urgent letter for the guild master!"

Everyone in the room looked at me and those right in front of me parted for a short old man. He walked right up to me and I handed him the letter. I watched him read the letter and his expression changed from shock to distress.

"Erza, take your team and follow her! We have a guild mate in trouble!" He yelled pointing at me, "The rest of you stay put. I'll be going with them."

Since I had no magic left to fly we traveled in a magic operated vehicle. I told them where to go and the one they call Erza used her magic to operate the vehicle. With the magic Erza was using we got there in 20 minutes. When the vehicle stopped I jumped out and started flying, hoping that Kira was ok. I could hear the others running right behind me as they followed me.

As I looked around I noticed a majority of the land wined up more destroyed then when I left. I looked in every direction looking for Kira. Where could she be, I thought.

"Are you looking for this," a devious voice said.

I turned around and gasped. Kira had wounds all over her body, blood dripping onto the ground where she was being held by that man. Even her clothes were shredded to piece, barely hanging onto her unconscious body. Next to me I heard the guild master take in a breath and let out a growl.

"Release her now!" the guild master ordered.

"No can do… she found out some information we don't want found out," he said.

"If you don't release her now you will receive pain like never before!" the guild master said threatenly.

In that instant the man pulled Kira up farther so we could see her face. She looked like she was still in pain even though she is unconscious. The man gripped the sides of her face in his left hand and moved her face so it was next to his.

"My men will have a pretty fun time messing with this chick," he mocked, "She'll put up quite a fight, and they love that. Did you know that before I arrived she fought off my men for 3 days?"

I heard gasps and no ways coming from those behind me. The master and I were the only ones not surprised, since we already knew how powerful Kira is.

"Surprised me, too," he said, "Who would have thought she'd last that long."

"Erza, I want you and the rest to get her out of his grasp and get out of here while I fight him," the master whispered.

"What about you Master?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he said.

In that instant those known as Erza, Gray and Natsu charged forward, ready to strike. Erza requiped some swords and swung at the enemy while Natsu used his fire to distract him. The second magic clashed Gray shot forward and grabbed Kira out of the hands of the enemy. He ran back to us carrying Kira bridal style, while the others jumped back to let the master finish him off.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING ONE OF MY CHILDREN!" the master yelled growing in size.

I remember Kira telling me what the masters magic was, and seeing it first hand was amazing. While he fought off the enemy the rest of us ran back to the magic vehicle.

~ Makarov's P.O.V ~

I was so angry my magic was going out of control. How dare this man brutally beat one of my children. Every time I look at that man I imagine him holding Kira like she was a trophy. It made me sick.

"Do you really think you can take me on old man," he mocked.

"Of course. Fairy Tail never loses," I said with a smirk.

All I need to do is stall him so the others can get farther away.

He made his move and came at me with his fist. What an impudent man. I stopped his fist by bringing my giant fist down on him, flattening anything under its weight.

"Missed me by a hair old man," he said behind me.

I swung my fist backwards and he dodged it. Why isn't he fighting back. That's when it hit me.

"You're a clone, aren't you," I stated.

"I didn't think you would guess it that quickly," he said and started to disappear, "I'm letting you go, I know my limits when I see them. Until next time, Makarov."

He disappeared completely leaving me in thought. Until next time he said. That means this isn't over. I hurryed back to the others.

~ Erza's P.O.V ~

We waited till the master showed up at went back to the guild. I kept looking back at that girl. Master said she is a member of the guild yet I don't remember her, why is that?

"Master. Who is she?" I asked, "You said a member of the guild was in danger and I do not recognize her."

"Everything will come to light when we get back to the guild," he said.

I looked him straight in the eye and saw guilt, along with regret. Why would he be feeling those emotions? He's hiding something from us. I looked back at the girl and for a second she looked familiar. I shook my head and started the vehicle back to the guild so we could get answers.

~ Tigra's P.O.V ~

When we got back to the guild Gray carried Kira to the infirmary while I followed behind. A few seconds later the guild master along with those you help retrieve Kira came to the infirmary.

"Wendy would you please us your healing magic?" the guild master asked.

"Of course," she said and got to work.

We all sat in silence while Wendy used her healing magic on Kira. I saw everyone looking at Kira and I could see them trying to figure out who she is. If only they knew.

"What is your name?" Erza asked looking at me.

"It's Tigra," I said.

"Are you friends with…" she started to ask looking at Kira.

"Kira, and yes, we have been for as long as I can remember," I said.

I looked down and started to silently cry. I started remember how Kira saved my life all those years ago.

"Are you alright?" Carla asked.

"Ya, just remembering some things," I said, wiping away my tears.

"Tigra," the master said, "Can you tell us anything on why Kira's cover was blown?"

The others gave the master confused looks and I shook my head yes.

"It happened right after gaining the information on what they were planing. We were both hiding while observing their conversation. While they were talking one of them took out this lacrima. He said he could find who they were looking for when they activate it. It was at that moment that he activated it and gave away our location," I explained.

"How could it give away your location? What exactly are they looking for?" Gray asked.

I took a long pause and gave them grim looks before saying, "Dragon Slayers."

 **Please comment. I really what to know what you think so far of this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it and please comment.**

 **Chapter 2**

~ Tigra's P.O.V ~

"What do you mean Dragon Slayers?" Gray yelled.

"Gray, calm down," the master said.

When I stated that the dark guild was after dragon slayers everyone in the room aside from the master, Erza, and Carla went crazy trying to figure out why. They all calmed down when the master asked me a question.

"You said that when the lacrima turned on it gave away your location, how is that?" he asked, "Last I remembered she never was a dragon slayer."

"That's the thing. She is now," I said.

"How did she become a dragon slayer?" Lucy asked.

"She's a second generation dragon slayer like Laxus," I stated.

"She is..." Natsu said with a smile that disappeared as soon as it had come.

"How do you know that Laxus is a second generation dragon slayer?" Erza asked immediately.

"I… it's not for me to say," I said not looking at anyone in particular.

"Would you mind explaining why Kira's a second generation dragon slayer," the master asked.

"Not long after I meet Kira something very bad happened," I said walking over to Kira and pointing to the scar on her stomach, "You see this scar? They had to implant a dragon lacrima into her body to save her."

I heard gasps and when I looked up at the master I saw fear and sadness in his eyes. Both from never knowing that one of his children almost died without him knowing.

"How did you get a hold of a dragon lacrima?" Lucy asked, "There rare and impossible to find."

"I don't really know," I said, "The dragon lacrima they used was already in Kira's possession. She had it before I met her."

That's when it hit me.

"She knew something like that was going to happen to her," I said while starting to crying.

While I was crying Carla came up to me and put her paw on my shoulder. If I didn't have my hands covering my face I would see that everyone in the room would have grim expressions. Who wouldn't. How would you feel if you found out that someone knew they were going to died at any moment without telling your friends about it. It hurts just thinking about it.

"I'm sure she had a good reason for not tell you about this," Wendy said.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours but only turned out to be ten minutes. In that moment Erza asked a question that everyone wanted answers to.

"Master… you stated that we would get answers when we got back to the guild. Who is Kira and and why is it that none of us remember who she is if she's a member of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

When the master was about to answer a moan came from Kira. Everyone stood up and looked at her.

"Kira, are you ok?" I asked.

"My bodies killing me," she stated with a grimace.

"What do you expect, you received a major beating not long ago," the master said.

Kira's head shot up at the sound of the master's voice. Her expression changed from shock and realization to relief and happiness.

"It is good to see you again Master Makarov," she said.

"Yes, it is, especially after all these years," he said.

"You both got some explaining to do," Natsu said, "I'm so confused right now."

I heard a course of ya's coming from everyone else in the room.

"It would be easier if the whole guild heard this," Kira stated with a sigh.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Kira's P.O.V ~

I saw on a stool at the bar with Tigra to my right and Master Makarov to left, both sitting on the counter. I was surrounded by the whole guild who waited patiently for me to explain who I am and why none of them but the master knew who I was.

"I'm sure you all are asking yourselves who I am and why I'm a member of Fairy Tail along with why none of you remember me," I said.

There were courses of yes's and ya's. I breathed in and sighed, getting ready to explain the whole story that has been sitting in wait to be let out.

~ Flash Back 10 Years Ago ~

I was so nervous I was trembling. Why you might ask, I'm standing right in front of the magic council.

Please don't let me be in trouble, please don't let me be in trouble, please don't let me be in trouble, I chanted inside my head.

"Kira Blake… you have been summoned here for a reason. We are assigning you an S Class Mission that will take many years to complete."

I was so dumbfounded I just stood there and stared.

"What… what do you mean. I never knew the magic council could summon a wizard for an S Class mission," I said confused.

"We don't, this mission is highly classified that we can't have anyone outside of this room knowing of it."

"Do I have an option of not taking this mission?" I asked.

"No," they said automatically, "You are the one we choose to take on this mission and only you alone will complete it."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You became an S Class wizard at the age of 13, along with having a unique type of magic that no one else has. You are the most capable to complete this mission."

"Alright. What am I supposed to tell my master and my friends? That I'm going on a ten year vacation!" I stated.

"That will not be necessary. Only Makarov will know of this mission. Your friends will have their memory erased of your existence. They will have no recollection of ever knowing you."

"WHAT! Why?" I yelled.

"You will be going undercover and having anyone outside of this mission knowing of you will compromise everything and get you killed."

My shock dimmed down to sadness. All of my friends won't even know who I am. My eyes stung with tears. I fell to my knees and started to cry.

~ Present Time ~

"They actually used magic to make us forget about our friend," Gray said in anger while clenching his fistes.

"It makes sense as to why they did it," Erza said, "But it didn't give them a right to do it behind our backs."

Many conversations as to why the magic council would do that came popping up. Most being angry statements and sorrowful ones.

"Master, can the spell be reversed?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I plan on reversing it now that Kira's cover was blown," Master Makarov said.

In that instant the Master chanted the reversal spell. There was a magic circle and a bright blinding light that made me close my eyes. When I opened them I saw everyone looking at me with smiles, then out of nowhere every single guild mate that was here 10 years ago hugged me, or more specifically dog piled on top of me. I bet all of Magnolia could hear our laughter.

"KIRA!" everyone yelled.

"IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY NOW THAT KIRA'S BACK!" Natsu yelled.

"YA!" everyone yelled again.

Even though I was still wounded and hurting from that fight I still partied like there was no tomorrow. Mostly since I haven't partied like this I left Fairy Tail for that mission. During the party everyone kept coming up to me to talk or give me a bone crushing hug. I even started to cry from mission all this.

A few hours later and the guild hall is full of drunk sleeping wizards. I used this time to reminisce over all that I have missed. So many of them have gotten older aside from those that were trapped on Tenrou Island. God have I missed all this, I thought.

"Kira, right?"

I turned around and meet the blond girl from the infirmary.

"Ya," I said.

"My names Lucy. I joined a few months ago so we haven't actually meet," she said.

"Don't ya mean about 8 years ago," I corrected with a smirk.

"Ha, you got me there," she laughed, "I'm still trying to get used to to that. I mean I lost 7 years of my life."

"It's not that bad. At least you never lived thru it," I said with my mile falling.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucy said, trying to apologize.

"No, its ok. I guess you could say we both lost part of our lives," I said looking down.

Lucy got up and hugged me.

"You don't have to cry anymore. Your friends are here for you," she said.

I didn't even notice that I was crying. I hugged Lucy back and started crying harder. Without me noticing Tigra, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy got up and walked over. They all joined in the hug to comfort me. I guess you could say this is the happiest I've been in years.

"Thank you," I whispered and fell asleep.


	4. All Stories On Hiatus

**All of my stories are on hiatus due to sever writer's block and not having the time to add anything.**

 **I'm at the point in life where everything is in the dump. I can't seem to do anything I plan nor feel motivated to do them.**

 **I can say that I will get back to them within at least a year or two... I hope.**

 **Please forgive me for this set back, since I know some of you were looking forward to reading more. I just need time to get things sorted out in my life.**

 **If any of you have any idea's for any of my stories please share with me by PM. It could help me add on or think up some ideas. Any idea is worth it so please, message me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **\- Asuka1920 out ^w^**


End file.
